


Girls' dance night in the library

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Other, Teenagers, dance-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, Faith, Anya and Tara have a girls' night in the library and things get wild.
Kudos: 3





	Girls' dance night in the library

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this from finding an old clip from 'So Little Time' 2001-2002 teen sitcom with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen twins, which I used to watch back when I was a kid. Nowadays, people might find things like that one cheesy and for children, but for those, who grew up on this, well, as dumb as it might seem for me nowadays at the first glance, a lot of nostalgia from this.
> 
> Timeline-wise, it might be inconsistent, when I involve Tara and I know Jenny was dead at that point, but just go with it and I'm also imagining 15-years old Dawn here. Frankly, if they had introduced Tara earlier, I can easily see her at the very least become close friends with the Scoobies before getting into a romantic relationship with Willow after Oz left, assuming that neither one of them had any hope of Oz controlling his werewolf side.
> 
> If you wanna imagine how does the dance scene look like, look up on YouTube 'So little time – Larrypalooza (Part 1)' from 1985antu, it's right at the beginning of the episode, since writing a dance scene is quite tricky, at least to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"Dawn, where are you with the popcorn?" Buffy called out as she, Willow, Faith, Cordelia, Anya and Tara were in the library, watching TV late at night.

"Coming!" Dawn said, approaching with the bowl of popcorn and almost stumbling.

"Come on, you've seen it fourteen times, you don't need to rush." Buffy said.

"Fifteen now." Dawn said as they were about to watch the dance-off show.

"Hey, do you think you can do the moves they show there?" Anya pointed at the TV as they were about to dance on the screen.

"I think I've got the moves memorized by now. Buffy…" Dawn turned to Buffy with puppy eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no…" Buffy shook her head, looking embarrassed.

"Come on, B., show us what you got!" Faith encouraged.

"Let's give it out to her, come on. Buffy! Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!" Cordelia clapped and cheered as Faith, Anya, Willow and Tara joined later as Buffy gave in.

"OK, OK, I'm going." Buffy said.

"Let's skip it straight to the dancing part." Cordelia said as she picked the remote and fast-forwarded the video and a few moments later, Buffy and Dawn were on the table, mimicking the moves from the TV as the other girls cheered.

Buffy and Dawn raised their legs, each, before spinning around and then stretching their arms to their sides, while shaking their hips and then waving their hands, while the other girls cheered as Buffy and Dawn jumped and spun around, waving one arm around above, like if they were spinning a lasso and a few moments later, Faith joined in, grabbing Willow by her arm.

"Oh, no, no!" Willow protested, embarrassed.

"Come on, Will, loosen up!" Faith said as they jumped on the table as well and Willow started to mimic Faith's moves and then, got caught up in it, enjoying it, surprisingly.

"Cordy, I—aagh!" Tara yelped as Cordelia grabbed Tara by her arm and pulled her up on the table before Anya joined in too and a few moments later, the girls got caught up in the heat of the music and seeing the dance moves on TV as they all spun around and jumped and started to jump from side to side, all of them now synchronized in dancing.

"Wait, how do they slide like that?" Anya asked as she saw one of the dancers slide across the floor, while on their knees.

"You need momentum!" Faith explained.

"I'll show you a momentum!" Buffy smirked as she grabbed from the fridge bottles of syrup and banana, peels and the insides and strawberries and dropped it all on the floor as the girls jumped down, sliding their feet on the ooze formed from the food that scattered across the lower part of the library before they were each on opposite sides of the library as they ran and fell on their knees, sliding across the floor due to the goo formed from the food poured on it as they screamed happily, with Buffy, Faith and Dawn sliding on their knees, while Cordelia, Willow and Tara slid with their chests on the floor and Anya slid down on her side and a few moments later, Faith grabbed two cans of whipped cream and started to spray them all, until they heard the door open.

"Girls? What's going on here?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing!" All the girls exclaimed at once, looking sheepish and like children caught doing something embarrassing before Jenny and Giles entered and their mouths dropped at the sight.

"Good Lord…" Giles whispered before he put his glasses down, rubbed his eyes and started to clean his glasses with a cloth, while Jenny's mouth fell open, gasping in shock and looking at them all in disappointment, as they saw the girls' clothes stained with chocolate syrup, banana and other food.

* * *

Few moments later, Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Anya and Cordelia were wearing rubber gloves and had buckets of water and soap at their sides and holding sponges as they were cleaning up the floor.

"This was the dumbest, most ridiculous, most stupid thing we've ever done." Buffy snapped.

"It's not our fault. I blame the media." Anya shrugged.

"And the current teenage generation." Cordelia quipped.

"Nice one, Cordy." Faith laughed before Tara and Willow entered, with their hair wet and in bathrobes and clean now from the shower.

"Well, the floor is almost cleaned up." Willow said.

"But you aren't yet." Tara teased.

Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Anya and Cordelia narrowed their eyes before looking at each other with evil smirks as it hit Willow and Tara as they backed away nervously. "No… girls, wait, don't… aaaagh!"

Willow and Tara ran off, screaming as Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Anya and Cordelia started to chase them down the hallway, in their hands the cans with whipped cream and bottles of chocolate syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> Teenagers, right?
> 
> Probably not my funniest work but after seeing that clip, a lot of nostalgia.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
